Clandestine
by Nica-Lynn
Summary: A secret relationship, but how long can it stay that way?
1. Reunited

"Saa-aam... Saam... Sam. Get up." "Go away" I said muffled into the pillow. For some reason Jake, my long time best friend was in my room at this ungodly hour attempting to get me out of bed, as if! "Why are you still in bed at 7:30! Half the days gone!"

You've got to be kidding me. A week ago I got back from San Francisco where I was visiting Aunt Sue and taking university courses. I had graduated from high school and soon left for San Fran and after a year I'm back. I don't want to get up I'm finally done with school, and besides I'm 19 I can decide when to get out of bed myself. "I don't wanna get up" I mumbled. "Sam you've got 3 seconds" "Or what" "OR THIS" "Wha- JAKE IMMA KILL YOU WHO EVEN DUMPS WATER ON PEOPLE ANYMORE!" I chased him out of my room and down the hall. I stopped at the top of the stairs because he was already down stairs and out the door.

"Stupid Jake" I mumbled as I grabbed my bikini, tank top and jean shorts and headed for the shower. After my shower I went downstairs to eat toast and Nutella, while I grabbed water bottles and granola bars to put in a small bad to take with me to the lake. I went out to the barn and decided that it's too hot to put a saddle on Ace today, besides if I need something I've got my bag.

I put a hackamore on him and mounted then started off to the lake. Awhile later I arrived, I was cooking hot and ready to dive in. I slid off Ace and slipped my tank top and shorts off and put them with my backpack under the shade of a tree. I was now in only my bathing suit, I walked into the water and when I was deep enough I dove in. It felt amazing. I was enjoying the water so much I didn't notice the rider coming closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper POV

I had just gotten home from visiting my family in Idaho for the month. The first thing I did when I got back to the ranch was tack up Nike and go for a ride.

"Whatcha see Nike?" I asked my horse as he perked his ears to listen to something in the distance. I squinted my eyes looking for what he was so interested in, and I noticed a horse that looked alot like Ace. But, that was impossible, because Sam was still in San Fran. Unless he got out somehow, that must be it.

As I rode closer, my suspicions were confirmed. It was Ace and he was wearing a hackamere, but where's his rider?

Then out of nowhere Sam came out of the water. She was the last person I expected to see, I would have sworn she was still in San Fran. She must have come home when I was away.

As she noticed me her whole face lit up. "Pepper!" she yelled, and ran out of the water towards me.

The only thought that went through my head at the moment was, Holy Shit.

Sam POV

As I broke the surface if the water, I saw Pepper riding Nike up to Ace. "Pepper!" I shouted excitedly. I'm so happy I haven't seen him in over a year! I ran out of the water and to him while he slid of his horse, he had this look on his face that I couldn't decipher. It wasn't until I embraced him and felt his rough jeans on my legs and soft cotton shirt on my abdomen that I realized that the bathing suit I'm wearing isn't just any bathing suit it's probably the smallest bikini I own. At most it's a lime green string attached to small triangles of fabric.

I stepped away unsure of what to do in this awkward situation, so I did what I do best. I spoke. "When did you get back?" "Just a while ago" Pepper answered still looking awkward. "Aren't you cooking hot in those clothes?"  
>"Umm yeah I guess." "Why don't you come swimming with me? I was getting lonely and besides I haven't seen you in forever!" "Sam I can't, I don't have shorts with me" "You're wearing boxers right?" "Err yeah" "Then come on!" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the water.<p>

"Sam wait!" "What now?" I asked exasperated that he wasn't cooperating. "Promise not to laugh?" he said with a grin. He's looking more relaxed and more like himself. "Why would I laugh?" "You'll see" he said while pulling of his shirt and I froze in shock. Damn. That boy has abs! Oh my Gosh I think I drooled just a bit! Pull yourself together Sam, before he thinks your a freak! Well you are talking to yourself. Shut up, he's talking! "...Promise?" "What?" Smooth Sam, real smooth…"Not to laugh" "Oh yeah sure thing"

But I could help the big grin as he pulled down his pants to reveal his boxers. "Hey! You promised!" "No way! You have batman boxers! I think your my new hero!" "Oh you are so dead!" that was the last thing I heard before Pepper picked me up and threw me in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I forgot to do this in the first chapter but**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Phantom Stallion, Terri Farley does**

**Here's the new chapter enjoy!**

Pepper POV

After a couple of hours of swimming Sam and I left the water to go sit in the sun and dry off. We talked for a while about everything and nothing until Sam pointed out the sunset. "Look, isn't it beautiful?" "Sure is" "The sunset is never this vibrant red, purple and orange in San Francisco, it's just light pink clouds." "Kinda like cotton candy?" "Exactly like cotton candy. Wouldn't this be amazing to paint?" "Well I'm not an artist so I couldn't say, are you?" "That's besides the point, anyways, we should get back to the ranch before my dad sends out a search party" "I guess" I just sat there as she stood up and pulled her shorts and tank top over her, ummm, bathing suit. Which she looks drop-dead-sexy in. When did she get a figure anyways?

"Let's go batman" "Huh? Oh not fair" I shouted at her as she mounted Ace. "Besides why do you get to call me batman, what am I s'posed to call you?" I asked while walking up to Nike. "You can call me Sam. I don't know about you, wouldn't Dad and Jake be suspicious if you rode back in just your boxers?" "Maybe I should just call you smart-ass" "Don't be a jerk, batman" she laughed "Or what, smart-ass?" I challenged "I have black mail" "Haha, yeah right" "Well I do now" she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of me still in my boxers. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I scrambled to get my clothes on before she could take anymore, while she laughed the whole time.

Five minutes later we were mounted and headed home, I can't believe it's basically dark, we've been here all day. It has to have been the most fun I've had in a long time. "Hey Sam?" "Yeah" "Why would you bring your phone out here if you knew there isn't going to be any service?" "I love taking pictures out here, it's so beautiful. You know, you almost forget when you leave for a long time" "Yeah" "Hey Pepper?" "Yeah?" "Race yeah!" she shouted as she nudged Ace into a run. "Lets get 'em Nike" I told my horse as he shot foreword to catch them.

Sam POV

Pepper and I raced back to the ranch, laughing and smiling the whole way. We saw the bridge to Riverbend up ahead so we slowed our horses down and trotted across the bridge towards the barn. We untacked Nike and Ace, still talking and laughing, which sorta surprised me because we were still finding things to talk about.

"So Batman any other superhero boxers hiding in your dresser?" I said while holding back more laughter "Ha as if I would tell you, thats just more blackmail!" "Well I guess we'll just have to go swimming again" I said with a yawn "Yeah soon definitely, but for now, you seem pretty tired" he replied as we put the horses in their designated places. "oh I am, swimming and being out in the sun, took it's toll on me, so I'll talk to you later, g'night Batman" "Night smartass"

"Hey Gram" I greeted my grandma as I walked through the door into the kitchen "Hi honey, what are you smiling about?" "Hmm? Oh nothing. Today was just... good" "I'm guessing the water was nice then?" "Wha- how did you know?" I don't remember telling her. "Oh hunny a grandma always knows" gram chuckled "Okaaaayyyy... Well I'm gonna head to bed I'm really tired." "G'night Sam" "Night gram"

I climbed upstairs and put my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I pulled my PJ's on , then turned on the lamp that was sitting on my nightstand. I crawled into bed and grabbed my phone to turn it off, then remembered the picture I took of Pepper. I decided to put it as my background picture as an inside joke. Smiling I turned my phone off and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Pepper POV

I walked up the steps to the porch, lost in my own world. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Ross' voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Whatcha smilin' bout?" " Huh? Oh uh nothin' " " Sure it was nothing" I heard Ross mumble as I continued into the bunkhouse to take a shower. Afterwards I put on green lantern boxers smiling at my last thought before I drifted asleep. _I wonder what Sam would say bout these_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

After my shower I walked back to my room, I was wrapped in only a towel. I locked my door and looked out my window, to see that this morning was already really nice out and was going to be another scorcher. Dressing for the weather I picked out jean shorts and a blue tank top. I figured that it would be too hot to have my hair down so I threw it up into a messy bun. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand and I headed down stairs.

I was greeted by the sight of Jake sitting at the table, finishing off some pancakes, or more like wolfing them down. Gram was by the stove cooking what looked to be like the last of the pancake batter. "Morning Gram, hi Jake." I swear Jake just glared at me. This isn't good. I don't even know what I did this time. "Morning sweetie, how was your sleep?" "Great actually. I haven't slept that well in a long time." "That's good." I turned on my phone and almost laughed at the sight of Pepper in his boxers. Damn that boy is built. I managed to hold back from killing myself laughing and contained it to a giggle, earning a strange look from Jake, as well as the unasked question in his eyes. "It's nothing" I replied while sliding my phone into my pocket. I noted to keep my phone out of Jakes reach; I don't even want to know what his reaction would be.

"Honey want some pancakes?" "Mmm yes please I'm starving. "As I was handed a plate of deliciously stacked flapjacks. I quickly dug into them, but deliberately slowed down when Jake told me "hurry up brat we have to go mend fences."

I also had a feeling that once we were out of earshot of Gram, that I was gonna find out the reason for the glare I had oh so politely received to brighten my day. Please note the sarcasm.

After finishing my breakfast and putting my plate in the sink I went to the door and slipped on my boots, following Jake out to the barn. After a while of Jake being grumpy and giving me the cold shoulder, I snapped. "Okay Jake I'll bite, what'd I do now?" "Where we're you Sam?" " Wha-? What are you talking about? When?" " Last night " " out riding, why are you so pissed?" " Sam, I left after dark and you still weren't home. " " Why does that matter ? I've lived on the range practically my whole life!" "That's exactly why you should know how dangerous it is to be out at night alone!" " I wasn't alone!" " ...what? Who were you with then?" "You know what? It doesn't even matter, screw you!" Not only was I really ticked off at Jake but I was extremely confused. Sure he's always protective but there is a line between protective and extremely angry. He crossed that line. I didn't was to stick around him to deal with this anymore, even though I knew I was supposed to go mend fences, I had to get away. Upset as I was I ran and quickly tacked up ace and cantered him off the ranch.

After about half an hour of riding I had almost fully cooled off, well emotionally, physically thought I was cooking hot. I decided to turn around and head back to finish helping Jake mend the fences. But that's Ace knocked me out of my thoughts with a rumbling neigh into the distance, and there stood the Phantom.


End file.
